


Sky [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: The Magic Knights do not return to Cephiro. Eagle gets his wish.Sky by ryoku





	Sky [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407292) by [ryoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku). 



  


 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ieopj2uyeo6fmk/Sky.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 7:48

**Size:** 4.83 MB

Or

**Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2plx78ltzzc5rzf/Sky.m4b?dl=0)]

**Length:** 7:48

**Size:** 5.71 MB

 

 


End file.
